A typical mobile device, such as a mobile phone or a portable electronic device, may integrate many personal data assistant (“PDA”) features as well as multimedia functions, including an integrated camera or image capture device for capturing still pictures and/or videos. The integrated camera includes a camera lens that is typically positioned on an exterior surface of one side of the mobile device. As users continue to utilize the image-capturing capabilities provided on their mobile devices, the users may seek a more flexible camera lens position for image-capturing applications.
Some mobile devices have integrated cameras with a second lens on another side of the mobile device, allowing a user to take pictures from either side of the device. The cost of integrating a second camera lens for a manufacturer may be significant, and the second camera lens is typically a lower-quality lens. Moreover, a mobile device with a two-camera lens still only provides limited angles for image capturing.